SLID
Introduction The SLID ('S'mall, 'L'ow-Cost 'I'nterceptor 'D'evice) is a tactical missile defense system vehicle working for the US Air Force General Granger. Its functions are shooting enemy missiles down (passive defense system) and highlitghting targets, which will receive 30% more damage dealt by nearby allied troops. This unit also serves under General Ironside. Overview The Small, Low Cost Interceptor Device (SLID) vehicle is a hybrid light tactical anti-missile/target marker armoured vehicle. The vehicle is unarmed, instead, it is equipped with a rapid ballistic launcher to take down any incoming enemy rockets, including ALBMs and a laser designator to pinpoint an enemy. To check its surroundings, the vehicle uses a pair of passive threat warning sensors and a 360 degree camera to detect any rockets. The launcher will then fire an interceptor rocket to destroy the incoming enemy rocket. On the other hand, the designator will mark an enemy's presence, drawing the attention of allied units to destroy it. The SLID is best described as the defensive half of the Avenger from the vanilla Zero Hour. It's built on the small, lightly armored but maneuverable Humvee chassis (minus the roof). The system consists of a rapid firing ballistic launcher and a laser designator mounted on the truck bed, coupled with a passive threat warning sensor and passive threat warning sensor mounted on top of the driver's cabin. The SLID is capable of intercepting various threats, such as anti-tank missiles and ballistic missiles within a short radius around itself. The SLID's main purpose is to protect tanks and other important vehicles from anti-tank infantries such as Chinese Tank Hunters and GLA RPG Troopers, as well as from strike fighters such as the J-10 or the MiG MFI. As they can respond rapidly and shoot down rocket based projectile with ease. However, being a support vehicle, the SLID possesses no defensive weapons. The only method of self-defence the SLID possess is to either run over enemy infantry or equip a combat oriented drone (Stinger Drone for AA, Hellfire Drone for AT and Jet Sniper Drone for AP). And being built on a Humvee chassis means that the SLID is not very durable and will fall quickly to anti-armor threats. An interesting trait the SLID possesses is its ability to intercept ballistic based general's powers such as artillery barrages. However, its firepower is a lot weaker compared to the SDI Cannon, therefore a group of these units are needed in order to effectively mitigate weapon strike damage. The SLID has a fatal weakness shared with the SDI Cannon: it cannot intercept low-moving artillery shells as its system's AI is programmed to only deal with at least 10 artillery shells flying at least 50 metres above it to save its missile ammo. Hence, despite its rapid firing capabilities, it's still possible to overwhelm the SLID with large amounts of rockets. The SLID cannot target projectiles fired by shell-based artillery units, such as GLA Mortar Buggies or Chinese Howitzers. Assessment Pros: *Very effective at intercepting rockets and missiles. *Relatively mobile, although it's slower than the Humvee. *Can make enemies more susceptible to damage. Cons: *Low armor, unsurprising since it's based off the Humvee's chassis. *Cannot intercept artillery shells unlike how its real-life counterpart was intended to. *Has no means to defend itself. *Despite having "Low-cost" in its name, the SLID costs $1,000 per unit and is therefore anything but cheap. Quotes Prior to Contra 009 FINAL Patch 2, the SLID simply reused the Avenger's voice lines. The vehicle's pilot now has a female voice. When Created * The SLID is there. When Selected * Tactical missile defence system at your disposal. * Did you call for us, General? * We protect. * No missile will get through. * We watch over our men. * We're the shield of the US Army. * Battleground overseers. * SLID responding. * We will not allow our boys to die pointlessly. When Ordered to Move * We must hurry. * New destination acknowledged. * Yes, we will settle there. * Soon enough, general. * Get moving! * Adjusting position. * We will go as you asked. When Ordered to use Target Painter * Enemy marked for annihilation. * He must be brought down. * Highlighting enemy target. * Friendlies, there's one for you. * They will no longer be a threat. * We've got them tagged. * Guys, you know what you gotta do. * Enemy unit spotted. Trivia * The SLID will also attempt to fire at missile based super weapons, such as nuclear missiles. But its firepower is too weak to make an effect. * Originally, the SLID was intended to be developed and manufactured by Boeing, the system could be applied to existing vehicles like Humvees or Bradleys, as well as FCS-vehicles specifically designed for it, the project was eventually cancelled and no SLIDs where ever put into operation. However, as recently as 2017, the SLID is similar to Lockheed Martin's Future Mobile Tactical Vehicle which also has a laser cannon to shoot down missiles and drones. Gallery SLID.jpg|The Hummer based SLID concept, likely the inspiration behind this unit. SLID & Avenger.png|A side by side comparison between the SLID and the AF General's Avenger. Category:USA Arsenals Category:USA Vehicles Category:Support Vehicles